


Maybe I'm Already Home

by miggy_quotes



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Magnum is in love, Richard's alive y'all, and Higgy with Magnum, but there's also Richard, she got kidnapped, who will rescue her?, with Higgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggy_quotes/pseuds/miggy_quotes
Summary: “I am so tired of your immaturity, Magnum!” She practically screamed at him, into the living room of the guest house.read the tags pls :)
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Juliet Higgins & Teuila "Kumu" Tuileta, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Richard Dane/Juliet Higgins, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. In a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is super spontaneous lmao but I felt the need to write. This first chapter is more like a little teaser. Thanks to Leslie that this 350ish word text is even alive. I hope this is going to become something :)

_Travelling on unfamiliar roads_   
_I never know where they go_

-

She was cold and could swear that she heard footsteps in front of the iron gate again. The floor was practically freezing, as was her trembling body and the walls were declared impenetrable after the 40th attempt to break them through. At first, she could count the minutes and hours, but now she was pretty sure that the time she had spent in this cellar thing reached days. She got a glass of water every other hour and now and then a few bites of food, which tasted like it had already been choked up by the lads.

“At least not poisoned,” she was able to determine that, thanks to her pronounced instincts and wrapped her arms around her legs when she bit off a piece of the hard bread again.

-

Magnum and her started discussing and arguing. Again.

Mrs. Evans was so sure that her husband was cheating on her. She came to Robin’s Nest in the early hours of Monday. _Was it monday? She couldn't really remember._

Thomas almost broke off the conversation because she had no evidence. Higgins, on the other hand, immediately believed her.

“I am so tired of your immaturity, Magnum!” She screamed at him, into the living room of the guest house. “You’re doing all of this just because you can’t stand the idea of me being right about something, aren't you?!”

He was literally speechless. Since an almost declaration of love and too many unspoken words, he couldn't think clearly anyway, and he knew that she couldn't either.

  
She was just shaking her head by now as he wouldn’t give her a proper answer. She wasn’t screaming anymore but the quieter she got the more you could hear her pain. “I am tired of _you_.”

Everything had changed between them. She would have given so much to have back their old banter and their old habits. Yes. Robin saved the day, but he would be Superman if he could save their mess too.

-

But even if she wasn’t exactly on good terms with Thomas right now, she was sure as hell that he would find and rescue her. But wouldn’t he have done that by now?


	2. Will there ever be Home again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it so reprehensible to develop feelings for this intelligent, emphatic and not to forget beautiful woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes sooner than expected :)  
> As you see I'm not that much into long chapters, I hope that this is okay hehe. This one's still without the actual plot but don't worry, it will come at the right time. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone was in a rush for 48 hours now.

Rick and TC just came back to Robin's Nest after their third helicopter drive today and had to tell them that they were unsuccessful again. They would have scouted around the whole island but there were no signs of Higgins.

Meanwhile, Magnum has put all the levers that he could reach. He has not rested for a second for almost three days now and if he had not trained it back then he would already be lying in a corner, drowning in self-pity. Trained for situations in which the life of a loved one is at stake and you are not allowed to lose your nerve.

He thought she hated him. And slowly he also thought that she had every right to do so. But was it so wrong what he was doing or feeling? Was it so reprehensible to develop feelings for this intelligent, emphatic and not to forget beautiful woman? He was starting to have doubts.

Of course, he was confused and maybe a little sensitive these last days, but he thought that at least he could be sure that his feelings were not inappropriate. How old-fashioned is it to think that two professional partners could not form a closer bond. Especially if it was their own company. He loved working with her but even more he loved seeing her happy smile after a long day. And in particularly difficult cases, that was often the only thing that could motivate him to continue. He would never tell her but the best payment for their work has always been seeing her beaming face when they brought a family back together or even just found a little girls cat. He loved that side of her. When she shows her emotions so openly like she did those last few months. Maybe he was misinterpreting them anyways.

He was so lost in thought that, if he wouldn’t face the seriousness of the situation, a smile would have spread on his own lips when he thought of hers.

“Magnum!” Katsumoto snapped at him harshly. “Don't you want to find her?!”

Now the only thing he could think of was never seeing that wonderful smile again and losing his own as a result.

“I'm- I'm sorry,” he stammered, and including Gordon everyone else in the room could see that he just wasn't himself.

He sat up in _her_ chair and blinked the sleep out of his eyes before turning his gaze to _her_ laptop to try again to locate _her_ cell phone. The signal was so bad that neither Magnum nor anyone else had any idea how to do it. The app that they could always use to find each other must have been deleted from her device and hacking had always been her job.

“Her location cannot be reached,” he looked up, and now at Rick and TC. He said those words one time too often today. “I tried everything she learned and showed me. Either I keep making a mistake or I’m just an idiot.”

Rick looked at him almost incredulously. Giving up did not suit Thomas and if the situation was not so tragic, he would have to smile that he admitted how much Juliet enriches him.

Suddenly Thomas got up abruptly and stormed out of the study. He was angry with himself. He should have listened to her and paid the man a visit with her. Together. As a team. But he had been too stubborn again. “Fuck!” It escaped him and made Apollo bark in horror. Or was it Zeus? He didn’t really care and it didn’t matter either. He almost ran forward to the water and eventually dropped into the hot sand. He looked into the distance but finally back to the scene which was on reply in his head.

His tongue slid over his own lips, and he could swear they still tasted like her. Her soft lips reminded him of a rainy day - kind of ironically when he thought of the rainy London he'd just visited once - but none of the darker kind. One that you spent at home with your loved ones. At the fireplace and laughed and danced until the clouds passed and the sun came out again. That was it. It reminded him of home. She reminded him of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback you don't know, you're waiting for as chapter 3 or 4? Let me know!  
> -  
> Or even a next chapter lmao  
> -  
> instagram: miggy.quotes


	3. So much to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gave a peaceful picture, at least as long as you couldn't look into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'm gonna bring someone into this chapter whom I hope we will meet in the show as well for season 3 :) Hope you enjoy!

He had been sitting here for what felt like hours. No palm leaf, no grain of sand moved. It was windless and the air seemed to stand still. Every 20 seconds, he already knew, a small wave reached the beach and the silence was filled with this rippling. The sun was slowly approaching the horizon and soon it would be dark again. Lights appeared in the distance, in the city and little by little you could hear voices of people filling the boats in the evening.

Thomas gave a peaceful picture, at least as long as you couldn't look into him, because everything was very different there. Thoughts and worst case scenarios flew through his head, and he was alternately hot and cold until the cold sweat ran down his forehead.

The rational part of his brain, which was getting smaller thanks to the lack of sleep and the killing worries, wanted to persuade him to get some rest. At least a little so that he could concentrate again. At some point Thomas had so much reason to drink enough not to dehydrate.

He hated how weak and helpless he felt. He had been sitting here for ages and that would definitely not bring Higgy back. But he felt exhausted and would like to sob like a defiant child. His hands were icy, although the temperatures hardly dropped yet. The voices of his friends soon faded into the background until suddenly one was right behind him.

“Hey”, it came a little shy but still somehow certain because the boy dropped to the floor next to him.

Dennis. Thomas had completely forgotten that he had been at Robin’s Nest too. He vaguely remembered apologizing to Gordon because it would have been his week with him, but they really needed his help.

Magnum turned his gaze to him only to look into his eyes immediately. They were as dark brown as his father's and the gesture that he sat down with him made the corners of his mouth twitch for a moment. But no longer either.

His attention was back to the water. “Hey,” it was more of a murmur.

“I don't want to bother you but you looked pretty lost,” the boy gave him a smile even if Thomas would understand if he left immediately.

“You could say so,” Thomas had no idea what he was actually saying but it was clear to him that he not only looked lost. That's exactly how he felt either.

Dennis nodded and now looked at the sea. They stayed liked that for a few minutes until he turned and examined the property. “You have a really nice hut here,” he smiled again, trying to loosen the deep mood a bit. “But it's not yours, is it?” He continued after Thomas didn't give him an answer to his previous statement.

Magnum took a deep breath and now looked at his hands. “No,” his eyes turned away again. “Not mine.”

“Then the woman’s?”

  
The woman.

Suddenly the teenager had Thomas's attention. “What?” It was harsh and loud in the quiet moment. He wanted to apologize but couldn't even think clearly.

  
Dennis frowned.

“The woman you are looking for? My dad doesn't tell me anything because he doesn't want to talk about his cases but I'm interested ”, the next words were embarrassed and as if he hadn't dared to say them often. “I wanna be a detective too.”

The PI concluded that Katsumoto did not support this and finally looked at him again. “No. We both live here but the house belongs to our employer.”

The boy nodded and, as befits a policeman, he was already assembling the piece of the puzzle. Whether he was right or not was more difficult to answer than expected. “So are you together? Married?”

A faint feeling built up in Magnum's body, and he felt sick at the word. Married. He looked at Dennis in surprise and a little shocked.

He laughed softly, understood immediately and raised his hands in defense. “Sorry man, but you can’t tell me that you are not into her.” He was well aware that it was not the time for jokes, but he wanted to make the man's day a little easier.

Again he got no answer, and so he just kept talking. “You may have just noticed me, but I've mostly been sitting with you for the past few days. Almost every word that came out of your mouth was neither logically thought out nor really feasible.” The boy nodded as if he knew the feeling exactly. “But in your worried look you could see that you would make it.”

He would. Anytime. Save Juliet and just hold her in his arms. He wondered why he hasn’t done it much earlier.

“Whatever, you think I'm just a teenager who has no idea about life.”

Then it was quiet. Thomas' gaze was still attached to him but was now a lot more gentle. He had tears in his eyes and smiled faintly. “Right. You have no idea.”

They both laughed softly, but Magnum's laugh was choked and joyless.

“But I do,” he nodded and looked briefly at the ground and his hand stroked the fine sand. Dennis nodded and looked up again. “My parents. Everything was always more important to my dad than his family. ”

Thomas immediately wanted to protest. On the one hand, he knew that this did not suit Gordon, on the other hand, he knew that Dennis wanted to compare him with him. But he didn't get to talk.

“He thought she would just stay with him because he assumed she loves him anyway.” The boy nodded again. “Before you tell me that it has nothing to do with it and 'it's not like that between the two of you' let me finish. What I want to say is that you have to show her what you feel if you want to be happy. What you have may be good like it is, but in the end you have to risk it to get ahead. “

Thomas looked at him with big eyes and knew that a tear could come out of the corner of them at any moment. But he thought about it and, the more he did it, the more he realized that this teenage boy was right about him. “You- you don't understand that.”

Dennis shrugged. “Maybe not, but if you know my father at least a little, you know how well he can analyze things.”

The boy smiled proudly and Thomas began to miss his father too.

“And- well .. I can do that too,” the smile faded and became a melancholy look. “So either you sit around here staring into the distance or you tell me what happened and you can continue where you can win her over. What do you have to lose?”

Thomas just looked at him for a moment. “So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually turned out to be longer than the other ones hehe  
> -  
> I'm planning a flashback as the main part for the next chapter :)  
> -  
> instagram: miggy.quotes


	4. Take me back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happened afterwards wasn’t accessible for him. 
> 
> Dennis looked at him with widened eyes. “God. you’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo :)  
> So, this took me way too long! I'm still feeling insecure over here but I'm now super hyped to bring this story to life for good. I'm really excited to bring a certain person into this (even created a pinterest board bc why not :) If you wanna see it lemme know!

Magnum didn’t seem able to prevent himself from still looking at the boy in front of him. He indeed had a lot to lose. He just didn’t know what has gotten into him. He still can’t decide whether he was sorry or if he wants to do it all over again but now for good.

-

His mind was racing when he got back to their private beach in his kayak and saw her approaching him in the distance. He was prepared to say goodbye. Although he was well aware that it wasn't a forever goodbye, it felt like one.

Maybe it was the fear that she might forget the special moments with him. It seemed inconceivable to him that this would be possible, but he was still afraid. From their near-death experiences to an ordinary visit to La Mariana where he just watched her dance. He had never dared to just stand up and dance with her. For once in his life he felt very comfortable in the role of the observer. He enjoyed his beer and smiled more with every step she took. Often he looked away for a few moments in order not to look like a stalker to others, but he was just so stunned by her beauty and grace and by the way the skin around her eyes started to wrinkle when she laughed carelessly.

Another, bigger, concern was another offer from MI6. Even then, they made no secret of the fact that they wanted her back in England. He could see from her that, especially in those moments, she realized how much she had to lose here. He would never have held her though. He respected her ability to make decisions far too much for that, and to be honest, he wasn't at a point back then where he was able to fight for her. Or so he thought. His offer that she would be his partner was rather spontaneous and initially did not have the taste that she would stay in Hawaii. He was happy when she agreed. He was excited and saw in her eyes that she was too.

These things could keep her in Britain. But after all his deliberations, his biggest fear became that she just wanted to stay there. He knew that running an estate in Hawaii was never her idea. She said that herself. But now they had so much more. Even if she no longer wanted to join the British Secret Service, what if she got a lucrative offer from another company? She was an incredibly clever, fascinating woman with countless experiences. What would stop someone wanting to have for their company? There was no objection to him. He knew that she was just like him a person who doesn't care about the place as long as you share it with the right people. But England and Hawaii were a big difference and he could never blame her.

But then she suddenly stood in front of him. In her eyes wasn't the fear he felt, much more they shone so beautifully just as they always did when they have just saved someone's life or when she laughed so heartily, her smile so wide that her white teeth flashed through. She smiled at him in the same way and although this sight is usually his favorite, it scared him now. Why should she smile? Does she want to go? He hasn't felt so insecure for a long time.

" _Thomas_ ", she finally stepped in front of him.

Thomas was the only thing he thought of for the moment. Why Thomas?

" _Juliet_ ", he could count the times he called her that on two hands, but it seemed like it had just happened once. "So?"

“Robin is here. He wanted me to tell you”, her smile broadened, and Magnum became more perplex.

"Tell me? I know. You'll leave. We've been through this ... it's okay. I'm gonna be just fine,” he won't be. His voice sounded broken and his eyes looked tired. He still managed to give her a smile. “I will even try to get along with your hellhounds.”

“Why are you always so pessimistic?”, She knew that he would make a joke about her usually being the not so optimistic one, but she saw. Or she just knew because she just knew him.

So, her expression changed, and her feet carried her closer towards him. She now looked at him softly, wanting to cup his cheek so badly like hundreds of times before. “I'm not leaving. I'm staying in Hawaii. "

From then on, time stood still. He could feel his heart beating faster against his rips even faster than before and now the only thing he thinks about were her words. She won't leave. She will stay. It's only then when he realized that she's always the only thing on his mind. Whether it's at 1 am when he woke up from a nightmare and saw the lights in the study still on. Or when he was quietly sipping his beer at the bar while Rick was telling a story – he still thought about her.

His mouth was agape and for a second, he even considered that she was messing with him.

“Are- Are you being serious?”

She laughed softly and tugged a blonde strand behind her right ear. Almost shy she shook her head. “I wouldn’t joke now.”

All of a sudden it overwhelmed him. She did. Her wavey hair, her shining eyes, her long V neck dress and last but not least those lips he wanted to feel from the moment her first laid his eyes on them. 

“Turns out that Robin also had a talk with my immigration lawyer and now-”, she couldn’t say anything more. She noticed him coming closer and closer and stopped talking even before his mouth was engaged with hers.

A well-known feeling started to build up in her stomach as his lips slowly moved on hers – silently asking for permission.

Her arms were so close to him that she just had to lift her hand a little to touch his. She kept moving it upwards until she could wrap it around his shoulders. As he wrapped on hand around her waist she eventually leaned in and answered to his kiss.

His lips tasted like the salty water but were still the softest she would ever get to kiss.

For a second, he couldn’t even believe his luck. He was standing in the middle of paradise, holding her in his arms. He slowly stroked her waist, wrapping one arm even further around her so he could pull her closer.

Both escaped a quiet moan. It was electricizing at first but just a moment later both opened their eyes – like most of them time in sync – and they locked eyes with each other. And now time was standing still for good.

Her breath hitched and her heart was racing so fast that he could feel it against his chest.

“Thomas...”, it was barely audible, and no one ever said his name like that. So tender and still so heartbroken.

She was different. From the very start she was someone completely else from all the other people he would ever met. And she was special - to him she was and suddenly his mind was racing with thoughts just like her heart was.

He wasn’t the guy to step back. And he most certainly wasn’t the guy to let a woman like her go. Still his grip loosened.

Her eyes went bigger, and she felt like the air couldn’t reach her lungs anymore. She was shocked, somehow, she wanted to scream at him and somehow, she wanted to pull him back to her lips, but nothing happened.

“I-”

She didn’t care if he wanted to keep talking. “W-What?”

“I- I can’t do this.”

An almost ironical laugh escaped her lips. “You- what?” She felt so stupid for repeating the word, but she indeed meant it.

“We- no... I-”, he muttered indistinct words which she didn’t even try to listen to. She knew him good enough. “I’m sorry”

He finally looked up at her.

“I shouldn’t have done this. I’m so sorry.”

-

Everything that happened afterwards wasn’t accessible for him.

Dennis looked at him with widened eyes. “God. you’re an idiot.”

He just nodded and his gaze wandered back to the water which now reflected the night sky. Damn he _is_ an idiot.

“I don’t know why I’m even talking to you”, he smiled tiredly and kept talking. “I’m just so scared of losing her. I’m scared that she-” _is gone_.

He didn’t dare to say it. Fortunately, the boy nodded, getting where this was going.

“Then I’d say you get your ass up there again and find her”

Magnum looked to him abruptly and couldn’t prevent the laugh from escaping him. The boy’s eyes sparkled as he heard the little joy the man in front if him just showed him.

“Guess, I will”, his smile faded as he stood up after patting Dennis shoulder once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I'm already working on the next chapter tho so yeah :)  
> -  
> Maybe let me know what you think ? <3  
> -  
> instagram: miggy.quotes


End file.
